creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Betreten verboten! - Die nächste Generation
Inhaltsverzeichnis des Mehrteilers: "Betreten Verboten!" ______________________________________________ Erwachen in Dunkelheit Sie erwachte in totaler Finsternis und war starr vor Angst. Dabei konnte sie nicht einmal sagen, warum. Eine innere Stimme flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie allen Grund zur Angst hatte, doch sie erklärte ihr weder die Hintergründe, noch wo sie sich hier überhaupt befand. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf nach links und rechts, versuchte irgendetwas in der Dunkelheit zu erspähen, doch da war nichts. Also begann sie ihre nähere Umgebung zu sondieren. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, auf unbequemen hartem Untergrund. Kleinere Steine - oder andere Gegenstände - drückten sich unangenehm in ihren Rücken, doch dieses Gefühl war harmlos, im Gegensatz zu den Schmerzen, die ihren gesamten Körper plagten. Sie fühlte sich wie gerädert, insbesondere der Rücken und der Kopf taten ihr weh. Was war geschehen? So krampfhaft sie auch versuchte sich zu erinnern, die Bilder wollten sie einfach nicht erreichen und die gleiche innere Stimme, die ihr sagte, dass sie allen Grund zur Angst hatte, sagte ihr auch, dass es besser so war. Das es gut war, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, dass sie sich gar nicht erinnern wollte. Was konnte so schrecklich sein, dass sich ihr Bewusstsein derart dagegen sträubte es wieder aufzurufen? "Wie ich sehe, bist du endlich wach." Die Stimme kam so plötzlich und klang so normal - wie im Plauderton - dass sie, sie im ersten Moment gar nicht registrierte, da sie hier nicht herzugehören schien. Als die Worte sie dann doch erreichten und sich penetrant vor ihre Gedanken schoben, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen und hielt den Atem an. Wer war dort, mitten in der Dunkelheit, hier bei ihr und beobachtete sie? "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", erklärte die Stimme, was sie nicht unbedingt vertrauenswürdiger machte. "Ich bin hier genauso wie du gefangen." Gefangen? ''Das Wort klang so surreal. Wo waren sie gefangen und warum? Wer hatte sie hier eingesperrt und davon mal abgesehen, wer sagte ihr, dass sie der Stimme glauben konnte? "Bist wohl von der stillen Sorte, hm?", fuhr die Stimme fort, als sie nicht reagierte. "Das ist in Ordnung. Ich hatte mal einen Freund, der hat auch nie gesprochen. Aber der ist ja nun tot, spielt also auch keine Rolle mehr." Erneut brauchten die Worte einen Moment, bis sie ihr Bewusstsein erreichten. Die Stimme sprach so distanziert von dem Tod eines Freundes, das man meinen mochte, es kümmere die Person überhaupt nicht. Aber konnte sie sich dann wirklich erdreisten, von Freundschaft zu sprechen? Und viel wichtiger, wie war mutmaßlicher Freund gestorben? Langsam ergriff Panik ihr Herz. Es raste, ihr Atem ging schnell und rasselnd und sie musste den Drang unterdrücken, aufzuspringen und loszurennen. Wohin rennen? Vermutlich würde sie gegen die nächstbeste Wand prallen, was ihren Kopfschmerzen sicher nicht zuträglich wäre. Doch Vernunft hin oder her, die Panik war kurz davor zu obsiegen. "Ich würde es dir nicht raten." Die fremde Person, schien zu spüren, was sie im Begriff war zu tun. "Du würdest blind durch die Dunkelheit stolpernd, nicht weit kommen. Außerdem solltest du wissen, dass ein falscher Schritt an diesem Ort hier tödlich sein kann." Ja, die Stimme hatte recht. Dieser Ort war gefährlich, tödlich, mit Fallen gespickt, die einzig dazu dienten, dem Leben ein jähes Ende zu bereiten. Halt, woher wusste sie das? So grausam der Gedanke auch war, klärte er doch ein wenig ihren verwirrten Geist. Bilder zogen an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei, doch sie waren zu schnell, als dass sie, sie hätte greifen und festhalten können. "Ein Fall von Gedächtnisschwund, wie? Na, das wird sich bestimmt gleich wieder legen." Konnte diese Person Gedanken lesen? Nein, vermutlich nicht. Zumindest nicht im eigentlichen Sinn. Sie fragte sich langsam, ob da wirklich eine zweite Person war, oder ob sie nur ihrem überreizten, von Angst erfülltem, Geist entsprang. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum die Stimme wusste, was sie dachte. Eine kalte, schmale Hand packte sie am Unterarm. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, bäumte sich auf, riss sich los und kroch so schnell weg, wie es ihr nur gelang. Dabei sandten sowohl ihr Rücken, wie auch ihr Kopf, Wellen von Schmerz durch ihren gesamten Körper, doch das war egal. Sie musste nur weg, weg von dieser Stimme, von dieser Person, weg von diesem Ort! Als sie mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand stieß, blieb sie abrupt stehen. Was tat sie da? Hatte sie sich nicht eben erst gesagt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte durch die Dunkelheit zu wandeln, ohne eine Ahnung wo sie überhaupt hin musste? Erschöpft ließ sie sich zu Boden gleiten und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. In die Finsternis vor sich starrend, wartete sie darauf, dass sie Stimme weiter sprach. "Habe ich deine Zweifel über meine Existenz nun ausgeräumt?", fragte diese plötzlich direkt neben ihr, doch dieses Mal zuckte sie nicht zusammen, auch wenn sie der Gedanke ein wenig beunruhigte, wie diese Person sich lautlos durch den Raum bewegt hatte. "Mein Name lautet übrigens Melissa, und wie heißt du?" "M-Miranda", stotterte sie zur Antwort. "Betreten verboten!" "Also Miranda, wie bist du hierhergekommen?" Woher sollte sie, das wissen? Sie hatte immer noch keinerlei Erinnerungen an das, was geschehen war, nur das... Und dann drangen sie über sie ein, überfluteten ihren Geist regelrecht und quälten ihn, mit ihrer grausamen Wahrheit. Bilder der Vergangenheit, die noch gar nicht so lange her war. Ein Schild, welches groß verkündete: "Betreten verboten!" Jemand hatte noch ein weiteres Schild daneben aufgehängt, welches besagte: "Ernsthaft Leute. Wir sind es Leid, Leichname aus diesem Gebäude zu bergen..." Natürlich hatten sie diese Warnung ignoriert. Miranda und ihre Freunde. Ihre namenlosen Freunde, denn Namen hatten für sie nun keine Bedeutung mehr. Sie waren tot, allesamt und sie, hatte als einzige überlebt. Wobei überlebt, mehr als relativ war. Sie war kopflos geflüchtet, als sie erkannt hatte, dass sie alle verloren waren. War losgerannt, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, wo sie sich überhaupt befand und wo sie hinmusste. Dieses alte, verlassene Gebäude, dieser ''Lost Place ''- der Begriff lag ihr bitter auf der Zunge und sie hätte ihn am liebsten hochgewürgt - war ein einziges Labyrinth. Das letzte woran sie sich klar erinnern konnte, war das berstende Geräusch unter ihr, gefolgt von einem Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit, während sie dachte, dass es nun vorbei war und sie sich der Dunkelheit hingeben konnte, ohne je wieder Schmerz oder Leid zu erfahren. Nun, falsch gedacht. Sie hatte den Sturz überlebt und hockte nun hier fest, mit dieser... Melissa. Wer auch immer sie war und wie sie hierher gekommen war. Vermutlich auf ähnlichem Weg. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Miranda sie überhaupt nicht kannte, wollte sie der Fremden plötzlich vertrauen. So, war sie wenigstens nicht allein. Außerdem, was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Also begann sie zu erzählen. Die Jagd Melissa nickte. Oder zumindest nahm Miranda das an, da sie es in einer solchen Situation und nach einer solchen Geschichte getan hätte. "Dieses Schicksal, kommt mir schmerzlich bekannt vor." Nur, dass sie dabei alles andere als schmerzerfüllt klang. Eher unterkühlt und... gleichgültig. Distanziert, beschrieb es wohl am besten. Wenn ihr diese Geschichte derart bekannt vorkam, dann hatte sie vermutlich etwas ähnliches durchmachen müssen und gelernt, damit zu leben. ''Das ist in Ordnung. Ich hatte mal einen Freund, der hat auch nie gesprochen. Aber der ist ja nun tot, spielt also auch keine Rolle mehr. ''War dieser Freund damals gestorben? Das würde zumindest so manches erklären... "Es ist schon so lange her...", fuhr Melissa fort und schwieg dann. Miranda wollte gerade schon fragen, was denn so lange her war. Nicht, dass sie es nicht bereits ahnen konnte, oder aus morbider Neugierde, die eintretende Stille machte sie nur wahnsinnig. Dann sprach Melissa plötzlich weiter. "Wir waren zu viert. Vier Jugendliche, die dachten, es wäre ein tolles Abenteuer, eine alte, verfallene Schule zu durchforsten. Was wir darin fanden, war Tod und Wahnsinn. Jemand hatte diesen Ort mit Fallen versehen und einer nach dem anderen, waren meine Freunde gestorben. Seitdem jage ich es." "Du... jagst, ''es?", fragte Miranda zögerlich, da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sich nicht verhört hatte. "Ja, es", erwiderte Melissa selbstverständlich. "Er mag einst ein Mensch gewesen sein, doch heute... Nein, schon damals, war er nur noch ein Ding. Eine Hülle, in der ein Parasit lebt, der sich an dem Leid anderer labt." Miranda verstand nicht, wovon Melissa da redete, traute sich aber auch nicht näher nachzufragen; sie wollte es lieber erst gar nicht wissen. "Du willst nichts von den dunklen Abgründen wissen", mutmaßte Melissa, wobei Miranda nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob sie wirklich nur mutmaßte, ''"in die das menschliche Wesen hinabfallen kann, dass kann ich gut verstehen. Doch wenn du hier lebend herauskommen willst, solltest du deinen Feind kennen." Ihren Feind? Sollte das etwa heißen...? Miranda spürte, wie es ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunterlief. Alles in ihr wehrte sich dagegen, zu glauben, was sie da hörte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass diese Frau da an ihrer Seite, seit langer Zeit auf der Jagd nach dem Mörder ihrer Freunde war und sie selbst nun mitten in dieses grausame Spiel geraten war? "Ganz recht, er ist für das verantwortlich, was deinen Freunden widerfahren ist", bestätigte Melissa. "Und er wird auch dafür für deinen Tod verantwortlich sein, wenn du nichts dagegen unternimmst." Ein Klicken ertönte und plötzlich erstrahlte ein gleißendes Licht, welches Miranda blendete und sie dazu zwang die Augen zu schließen. Blinzelnd öffnete sie, sie langsam wieder und erkannte, dass Melissa eine Taschenlampe hervorgeholt und angeknippst hatte. Sie strahlte sich damit von unten ins Gesicht, was ihrem eh schon entstellten Antlitz, noch mehr Schrecken verlieh. Einst mochte sie sehr schön gewesen sein, doch nun zierte eine Narbe ihr Gesicht, welche sich quer über das rechte Auge, die Nase und die linke Wange zog. Doch das, war es nicht einmal, was diesen Anblick so erschreckend machte. Das wahre Grauen, ging von ihren Augen aus, welche leer, nein, regelrecht tot wirkten. Diese Frau hatte kein Leben mehr in sich, sie existierte nur noch zu einem Zweck: Der Jagd. "Entschuldige, ich hätte dich warnen sollen", sagte Melissa, wobei sich ihre Gesichtszüge überhaupt nicht zu regen schienen. "Ich bin nun schon so lange allein, dass ich die Gepflogenheiten unter Menschen beinahe vergessen habe. Ich dachte nur, ein wenig Licht könnte dir guttun. Im Gegensatz zu mir, hast du dich noch nicht in die Dunkelheit eingelebt und sie als einen Teil von dir empfangen." ''Und das werde ich sicher auch niemals tun... ''dachte Miranda schaudernd, was sie sogleich bereute. "Urteile über mich, wie du willst." Offensichtlich hatte Melissa ihr, ihre Gedanken förmlich angesehen. "Ich habe alles getan um zu überleben und den Mörder meiner Freunde zur Strecke zu bringen. Wir alle leben unser Leben, wie wir es für richtig halten. Und wenn du deines noch ein wenig länger leben willst, solltest du mir lieber zu hören, statt mein Gesicht anzustarren." Miranda zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. Tatsächlich hatte sie die letzten Worte schon gar nicht mehr gehört, sondern nur auf die lange Narbe gestarrt und sie in all ihrer Grausamkeit zu studieren begonnen. "Und jetzt komm." Melissa stand auf, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und zog einfach los. Eilig sprang Miranda ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr. Opfer Schweigend zogen die beiden durch das Gebäude. Die Stille lastete schwer auf Miranda, doch sie schien ihr mittlerweile immer noch angenehmer, als sich mit Melissa zu unterhalten und weitere Details aus der Vergangenheit ans Licht zu fördern, von denen sie lieber nichts wissen wollte. Miranda war dankbar für die Hilfe, vor allem war sie dankbar dafür, nicht alleine sein zu müssen, doch diese Frau, die sie hier durch die Dunkelheit leitete, machte ihr Angst. Sie vertraute ihr immer noch, oder zumindest nicht weniger, als zuvor, aber nun da sie einen Teil der Wahrheit kannte, wollte sie nur noch eines: Abstand zwsichen sich und diesem Ort und dann zwischen sich und dieser Frau bringen. "Erschreck dich nicht." Doch die Warnung kam zu spät. Rausgerissen aus ihren Gedanken, blickte Miranda auf und blickte direkt in die toten Augen, ihres Freundes. Patrick, lag mit vor Schock und Schmerz, weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund auf dem Boden vor ihr. Überall war Blut. Auf dem Boden, an den Wänden, auf seiner Kleidung. Sein linkes Bein steckte in einer Bärenfalle fest, sein Schädel war seltsam deformiert. Wie gelähmt, starrte Miranda auf den Leichnam, während ein Schrei sich langsam ihre Kehle emporarbeitete. Melissa trat an sie heran und legte ihr die Hand auf den Mund, wobei sei unerwartet sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt vorging. "Wenn du jetzt schreist, wird er dich finden und du wirst schon bald neben deinem Freund hier liegen. Willst du das?" Miranda zwang sich dazu, den Kopf zu schütteln und den Schrei hinunterzuschlucken. Ihr wurde übel, alles schien sich zu drehen und trotzdem gab sie sich allergrößte Mühe, sich zusammenzureißen. Scheinbar zufrieden, nickte Melissa und gab sie wieder frei. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Patrick um und murmelte: "Dieser alte Bastard und seine Bärenfallen. Er liebt die Dinger. Ich glaube es gibt nur eines, was er noch mehr liebt." "Und das wäre?" Die Frage war aus Miranda's Mund gekrochen, ehe sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. "Hauchfeine Drähte", erwiderte Melissa, als hätte sie mit der Frage gerechnet. "Eignen sich wunderbar, um Menschen darin einzufangen, damit sie sich selbst mit der Zeit in den Tod reißen. Außerdem drapiert er damit gerne die Leichname und stellt sie in seinem Kabinett des Grauens zur Schau." Ein Bild schoss Miranda kristallklar durch den Kopf. Jessie, ihre Freundin, die vor Panik losstürmte und nicht weit kam. Mitten im langen Flur, war sie plötzlich schreiend stehengeblieben, hatte sich gewunden und gedreht und dabei nur immer weiter in dem Geflecht aus Drähten verfangen, welche sich immer tiefer in ihr Fleisch schnitten. Miranda hatte ihr helfen wollen, doch da war schon eine unbekannte Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit gekommen und sie hatte nur noch ihre Beine in die Hand genommen. "Lass uns weiter gehen." Melissa ging los, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Wer vor dem wandelnden Tod auf der Flucht war - oder ihn jagte - der konnte es sich nicht erlauben zu rasten. Die nächste Generation Das Labyrinth aus Gängen und Räumen, schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Sie liefen an nackten, ehemals weißen und nun vergilbten Wänden vorbei, auf steinernem Boden, der einst von Laminat oder Teppich bedeckt gewesen sein mochte, sowie durch Zimmer, deren ehemaliger Zweck sich Miranda nicht erschloss. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier war, fiel ihr auf, dass sie überhaupt nicht wusste, in was für eine Art Gebäude sie sich eigentlich befand. Es hatte leer gestanden und war schon seit langem verlassen, dass hatte ihr und ihren Freunden gereicht, um es erkunden zu wollen. Nun wünschte sie sich, sie hätten sich besser vorbereitet... Nicht, dass das irgendetwas geändert hätte. Sämtliche Fenster, an denen sie vorbeiliefen, waren verrammelt und verriegelt. Sie selbst, war durch kleines Kellerfenster eingedrungen, eines der wenigen, welches nicht verschlossen gewesen war. Waren sie dorthin auf dem Weg? Miranda konnte es nicht sagen. Sie hatte schon lange die Orientierung verloren, wusste nicht einmal auf welcher Etage sie sich befanden. Doch so zielstrebig wie Melissa sich hier drinnen bewegte, hoffte sie einfach, dass diese wissen würde, wo sie hinmussten. Zumindest, waren sie bisher keinen weiteren Fallen begegnet und auch von dem Mörder schien jede Spur zu fehlen, was Miranda mit der Zeit ein wenig ruhiger werden ließ. "Wir sind bald da", erklärte Melissa, was Miranda als Information ausreichte. Sie war des Denkens müde, fühlte sie innerlich hohl und wollte nur noch nach Hause, sich in ihr Bett legen und all das hier vergessen. Natürlich würde sie das niemals können, aber wenigstens für diesen einen Moment, wollte sie sich dieser Hoffnung, diesem Lichtschimmer am Ende des Tunnels, hingeben. Und tatsächlich, schon wenige Minuten und ein paar Treppen später, befanden sie sich im Keller. Miranda glaubte einige der Räume hier unten wiederzuerkennen und wollte schon auf eigene Faust, in die Richtung losziehen, in der sie den Ausgang vermutete. Doch ehe sie auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, wurde sie an der Schulter gepackt und zur Seite gezerrt. Melissa drückte sie an eine Wand, presste ihr ihre Hand auf den Mund und knipste das Licht aus. Miranda's Herz raste in der Dunkelheit. War er hier? Hatte er sie gefunden? Sie versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu atmen, doch jeder Zug schien ihr so unglaublich Laut zu sein. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und sie befürchtete, man würde dieses Geräusch überall von den Wänden widerhallen hören. Die Augen geschlossen, betete sie dazu, dass man sie nicht finden möge. Sie war doch so kurz vorm Ziel, so kurz davor, hier herauszukommen und diesem Altraum zu entfliehen! Plötzlich löste Melissa sich von ihr. Gleich darauf packte Miranda jedoch etwas am Arm und zerrte sie zu sich. Nun konnte sie nicht mehr anders, sie wusste das er es war, der Mörder, das Ding, ''der Parasit! Er hatte sie, würde sie töten, wie ihre Freunde. Miranda schrie, schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib und der Schrei hallte laut von den Wänden wieder. Dann wurde sie mit Wucht weggestoßen, stolperte und landete schmerzhaft auf dem Boden. In letzter Sekunde hatte sie es zwar geschafft die Arme hochzureißen, doch schnitten Glassplitter, oder etwas ähnliches, sich tief in ihr Fleisch. Ein Licht wurde eingeschaltet und Miranda's Blick ging automatisch in die Richtung, in die der Lichtkegel schien. Was sie sah, jagte ihr gleichermaßen einen Schrecken ein, wie es sie verwirrte. Mitten in einem der Kellerräume, hing die Leiche eines älteren Mannes. Er schien mit ausgestreckten Armen und hängendem Kopf, in der Luft zu schweben, doch wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man die feinen Drähte erkennen, die von der Decke herabhingen und ihn fixierten. Er musste um die fünfzig sein, doch so genau konnte Miranda das nicht sagen, da der Verwesungsprozess bereits begonnen hatte und sein Gesicht schon nur noch mehr schlecht als recht zu erkennen war. Als ihr der süßliche Geruch entgegenschlug, drehte sich Miranda augenblicklich der Magen um und sie ergab sich mitten auf den Boden vor sich. Gleichzeitig wurde sie sich wieder der Tatsache gewahr, dass der Mörder gerade eben noch hinter ihr gewesen war und Panik erfüllte ihr Bewusstsein, welches für ein paar Sekunden völlig ausgesetzt hatte. "Wunderschön, nicht wahr?", fragte Melissa vollkommen ruhig. Also war er doch nicht hier. Gerade wollte Miranda schon erleichtert aufatmen, sich erheben und der Person zuwenden, die sie bis hierher beschützt hatte, doch dann hielt sie inne. Wenn der Mörder gar nicht in der Nähe gewesen war, was hatte dann dieses Theater eben zu bedeuten gehabt? Langsam dämmerte ihr eine Wahrheit, die sich kalt und voller Grausamkeit einen Weg in ihren Verstand suchte. Hinter ihr kicherte Melissa hell auf. Es war ein selbstzufriedenes, erfüllendes Kichern und klang dabei gleichzeitig dermaßen wahnsinnig, dass es Melissa schauderte. "Es hat spaß gemacht mit dir zu spielen, aber irgendwann, ist nun mal jeder Spaß vorbei", verkündete die Person, der Miranda vertraut hatte, von der sie geglaubt hatte, dass sie sie hier herausbringen würde, dass sie dasselbe Schicksal wie sie teilte und ihrem Schmerz nachempfinden könnte, so sehr es sie auch verändert hatte. Und das hatte es, nicht wahr? Es hatte sie verändert, hatte sie ausgehöhlt und Platz gemacht, für einen Parasiten... "Ich habe ihn so lange gejagt", erzählte Melissa, nun alles andere als gefühlskalt und gleichgültig. Sie ging auf den hängenden Leichnam zu, hob die Hand und strich dem Alten behutsam über die Wange. "Soooo lange... Und vor kurzem dann, hatte die Jagd endlich ein Ende." Sie schob ihren Kopf näher an die Leiche heran und für eine kurze schreckliche Sekunde, glaubte Miranda schon, dass Melissa dem Alten gleich ihre Lippen auf seine pressen würde. Stattdessen lehnte sie jedoch nur ihre Stirn, gegen die seine und sprach weiter. "Er hat mich so vieles gelehrt. An jedem Ort, zu dem ich ihm gefolgt bin, habe ich weitere seiner Meisterwerke betrachten dürfen. Doch irgendwann war die Zeit gekommen, da die Schülerin den Meister übertrumpft hat. Er muss es gewusst haben, denn er hat hier auf mich gewartet und seinen Tod empfangen. Nicht ohne sich zu wehren, versteht sich, aber es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf. Ich hatte viele Jahre Zeit um zu trainieren und zu lernen und er... nun, er wurde alt." Sie hob den Kopf und betrachtete noch einen Moment voller Sehnsucht die Leiche, ehe sie sich abwandte und zu Miranda umdrehte. "Ich habe diesen Ort hier vorbereitet, ganz wie er es mir beigebracht hat und dann habe ich gewartet. Irgendwann würde schon jemand kommen, habe ich mir gesagt und wie man sieht, habe ich recht behalten. Dennn dann, seid ihr gekommen." "Du bist krank...", keuchte Miranda. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Melissa's Lippen, welches ihrem ohnehin schon grässlichem Antlitz, den letzten Schliff verlieh und es endgültig, zu einer Fratze des Wahnsinnst verzerrte. "Mag sein, aber du kannst nicht behaupten, ich hätte dir nicht genügend Hinweise darauf gegeben, wer ich wirklich bin und was hier geschehen ist. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mir ganz genau zuhören sollst? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du deinen Feind kennen solltest, damit dir nicht dasselbe wie deinen Freunden wiederfährt? Habe ich dir nicht von den Abgrünnde erzählt, in die wir Menschen fallen können? Habe ich dir nicht erläutert, dass ich dein Schicksal teile und hat irgendetwas an mir, auch nur den Hauch von Zweifel daran gelassen, dass ich in genau solch einen Abgrund gefallen bin? Niemand übersteht das, was ich überstanden habe, ohne Schäden davonzutragen. Genauso wie du übrigens, wenn ich das so anmerken darf." "Ich bin nicht wie du!" "Ach? Bist du dir da wirklich sicher? Es mag noch nicht gereift sein, aber etwas tief in dir, keimt bereits und wenn ich es zulassen würde, könnte es heranwachsen und dich genauso wie mich, oder ihn", dabei wies die mit dem Daumen hinter sich, "aushöhlen. Nur würde das bedeuten, dass du mir wie in Schoßhündchen hinterherrennst um zu lernen und mir eines Tages an die Kehle zu springen und weißt du was?" Melissa schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Das werde ich nicht zulassen." "Dann bring es endlich zu Ende." Miranda hätte erwartet, dass sie nun Angst empfinden würde. Angst, im Angesicht des Todes, doch sie fühlte sich nur unendlich müde und leer. Sie wollte, dass es endlich vorbei war, auf die eine oder andere Art. "Oh nein, hältst du mich wirklich für ein solches Monster?", fragte Melissa und wirkte dabei sichtlich schockiert. Das letzte was Miranda sah, war ihr lächelndes, verunstaltetes Gesicht, ehe sie das Licht ausschaltete und mit immer schwacher werdender Stimme weitersprach. "Ich will dir eine Chance geben. Jage mich, wie ich einst gejagt habe. Im Gegensatz zu mir, wirst du nicht lebend aus diesem Ort herauskommen, ohne vorher selbst getötet zu haben, doch solltest du es schaffen... Glückwunsch. Nicht das ich wirklich daran glaube, denn ich, die nächste Generation, bin nicht bereit hier schon zu sterben, aber vielleicht, vielleicht belehrst du mich eines Besseren." Die letzten Worte waren schon kaum mehr zu verstehen, da Melissa sich lautlos immer weiter entfernt hatte. Zuletzt brüllte sie noch durch die wiederhallenden Gänge. "Lasset die Jagd beginnen!" Und dann, war alles still. "Du willst also jagen?", fragte Miranda tonlos in die Stille hinein. "Dann sollst du deine Jagd bekommen. Lass uns doch Mal sehen, ob wir nicht eine Generation überspringen..." Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mehrteiler